


He did it!

by Hiddenphangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenphangirl/pseuds/Hiddenphangirl
Summary: danielhowell added to their story
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 11





	He did it!

You're going about your normal day, probably studying, eating, just waking up from sleep or most likely procrastinating.

When you a notification, the notification reads "danielhowell just added to their story" and you instantly tap on it.

You have no idea what you're expecting but you're still excited. When the story loads it's a picture of Dan with Phil close behind him, smiling and the caption "He did it!"

He did it? There's only one thing Phil could have done you can't believe it. Tears threaten to fall from your eyes, you're screaming but then... you get confused.

It didn't seem quite like them to post something about their engagement, it's almost completely unbelievable. In fact, almost everything that's happened in the past 6 months seems unbelievable.

And then it happens, you wake up with a start. It's dark, you're confused because it was just daylight a moment ago. 

Suddenly it all comes back to you or rather leaves you. It was all a dream you're devastated.

Dan hasn't uploaded a video in over a year, Instagram stories are few and far in between, Phil's gone on his own hiatus, there have been zero pictures seen with both Dan and Phil in it and the worst part of it all norman doesn't exist.

You just lay in your bed dejected, trying so hard to re-enter that near-perfect world.


End file.
